


Dependencia

by darievzrz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dependencia, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Pain, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darievzrz/pseuds/darievzrz
Summary: Rey sabia el sufrimiento que era no estar con él, y también el que implicaba estar a su lado.drabble un poco angst (?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo de este tipo y ya tenia tiempo escrito, si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo para corregirlo.

Ella sabía que no debería haber venido.  
Ella debió escuchar a Finn.  
Sabía que lo que hacía era estúpido, pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Ella solo era una muchacha sin casa ni familia ni tampoco estudios; así que no importara cuantas veces pelearan, las cosas horribles que se dijeran, e incluso tampoco las cosas que Kylo le hiera, él era lo único que ella tenía; y Kylo lo sabía, ella siempre iba a volver, tal vez después de unas horas, días e incluso meses, ella siempre volvía a él. Y ella se odiaba por eso, odiaba necesitarlo con tanta intensidad, odiaba marlo con cada fibra de su ser, odiaba saber que el la estaría esperando porque él conocía todo el poder que ejercía sobre ella.  
Pero ahora, en el preciso instante en que tocó la puerta de aquel tan conocido lugar, y oyó sus pasos acercarse a abrir, se olvidó de todo, del dolor que conllevaba no estar con él, y que implicaba estarlo. Así que cuando la puerta se abrió y el aprecio frente ella, se lanzó a sus brazos, y lloró como cual niña pequeña, porque lo amaba y su amor era tanto que dolía, y mucho.  
“Todo está bien Rey, has vuelto a casa, todo está bien”. Fue como un pequeño susurro que le calentó el alma , y puede que tuviera razón, puede que ahora todo estuviera bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ^.^'


End file.
